


Неслучайное случайно

by SlajaSajka



Series: Overwatch Omegaverse [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Rescue
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlajaSajka/pseuds/SlajaSajka
Summary: Случается, что предчувствия не обманывают Джека. Но он предпочел бы, чтобы все же обманули.





	Неслучайное случайно

**Author's Note:**

> OOCище гигантских размеров!  
> Способности Жнеца несколько… преувеличены.  
> Omegavers!AU, total!AU, мир без омников, MPREG, откушенные конечности.
> 
> Вбоквел ко второй части омегаверса

Джек тихонько выдыхает, трется лбом о затылок Гейба, отпускает и опускает на постель его ногу, касается губами кожи за ухом, ведет ладонью от колена вверх, по бедру, животу, пока не добирается до груди.

Гейб перехватывает его руку и кладет на свое плечо, вздыхает, но ничего не говорит.

Жаль: Джеку нравится, как хрипло и устало звучит его голос сразу после секса. Если подождать, то хрипотца уйдет, так что нужно что-нибудь сделать, и Джек целует чужую влажную от пота шею, обнимает Гейба чуть сильнее, вжимает, втискивает в себя так, что еще немного — и затрещат кости.

— М-м-м-м, — тянет Гейб. — Отстань. Я больше не могу.

— Никто и не предлагает, — фыркает Джек.

— Да? Ну тогда ладно.

Лежать вот так, наверное, одна из самых обалденных вещей, которые происходили с Джеком в последние месяцы. Детей в квартире нет, работы на ближайшие две недели тоже, можно заниматься чем угодно — и не закрывать при этом дверь в спальню.

Семнадцать лет тихого секса — это как-то перебор. С другой стороны, Джек все равно скучает по детям и по тому времени, когда они все жили дома. Он отстраняется, переворачивает Гейба на спину и приподнимается над ним на локте.

Может, усыновить еще кого-нибудь? Только не прямо сейчас, конечно.

— Моррисон, хватит на меня таращиться, — требует Гейб. — Тут не показывают никаких новых блокбастеров, забыл?

— Зато тут показывают тебя, — отзывается Джек и наклоняется, целует шрамы на щеке, пересохшие искусанные губы, почему-то подрагивающий, как у кролика, кончик носа. — А ты куда лучше любых блокбастеров.

Когда-то давно все началось именно с этих слов — интересно, а Гейб помнит? Ладно, не спрашивать же. Разговаривать в принципе не обязательно, смотреть сейчас достаточно, особенно на него вот такого, расслабленного, растекшегося по кровати, почти не способного ни на что.

Гейб открывает левый глаз и закрывает его снова.

— Отнести тебя в душ?

Главное, не пойти туда вдвоем, иначе они никогда не доберутся до кухни, а есть Джеку хочется уже часа полтора как.

— Не нужно. И так нормально.

Вот это что-то новенькое — с другой стороны, раньше они бежали мыться сразу после секса из-за детей. Кто угодно мог прийти ночью к ним в постель, а липкие от спермы и пота тела — ну не самое лучшее, когда рядом валяются омежки и девчонки.

Теперь Джесси в Японии, Лу носится с концертами по Азии, а девицы, все три, учатся в закрытом и страшно элитном интернате. Нет, точно нужно усыновить кого-нибудь еще.

Гейб зевает и потягивается, хватает Джека за уши, тянет к себе и целует, а потом отталкивает, уронив на постель, и встает:

— Пойдем на кухню. Я не могу уже слышать, как ты хочешь есть. Невозможно же.

— Пойдем, — покорно соглашается Джек, сложив руки на животе, как примерный ученик приходской школы.

Гейб укоризненно качает головой все то время, пока натягивает штаны, и всем собой выражает недовольство и порицание. Главное теперь — это не слышать того, как ему смешно.

И не затаскивать его обратно в кровать.

— Через три минуты жду тебя у холодильника. — Когда штаны скрывают все, можно и покомандовать, конечно.

Особенно если забыть, что через пару минут из задницы потечет смешанная со спермой смазка, и это сведет на нет все попытки Гейба казаться суровым и злым.

Джек тоже встает, надевает халат — ярко желтый и в пчелках, подарок дорогого младшего сына на прошлое Рождество. Надо и ему купить что-нибудь такое, вопрос только в том, что именно.

Кофеварка на кухне заходится припадочным воем и хрипами, хлопает дверца холодильника, Гейб крайне нецензурно выражается непонятно в чей адрес, и Джек спешит посмотреть, что там случилось.

Ничего, ну и хорошо.

— Будешь горячие бутерброды? И садись, не путайся у меня под ногами.

— Буду.

Что-то Гейб сегодня злой, несмотря на то, что последние дни у них были спокойные. Девицы ничего не сломали, концерт Лу в Гонконге собрал двадцать тысяч человек, Джесси хвастался тем, что возле дома наконец-то установили поливалку.

Джесси, да.

Джесси.

Что же там не так, черт возьми? Джек пытается понять это уже давно — и никак не может. Но то, что что-то не так, он _знает_. Слишком нервным выглядит его ребенок, когда звонит, слишком много в его жизни каких-то мелких нестыковок. Во время разговора вчера вечером он крутил на пальце кольцо и явно этого не замечал.

Конечно, Джесси никогда не был особенно спокойным, он же не Лу, но и таким растревоженным тоже. Однако вопросы ему задавать бесполезно, как и Ханзо, скорее всего. К тому же спросить у Ханзо, нормально ли он заботится о своем муже, значит оскорбить его — ну Джек бы оскорбился, — а этого Джеку не хочется.

Но когда-то придется, если Джесси сам не сознается, что у него не так.

— База вызывает Луну-три. — Гейб щелкает пальцами перед лицом Джека, ставит на стол чашку с кофе, берет другую в руки и опирается бедром на край плиты. — Если тебя это так беспокоит, ты всегда можешь слетать и посмотреть, что там, Джеки.

— Еще вчера ты был против того, чтобы лезть в его жизнь. — Джек принюхивается к кофе и улыбается: — Спасибо.

— Пожалуйста. — Гейб пожимает плечами и делает длинный глоток. — Я был против тебя, любых детей, семьи, ухода из армии, готовки и всего остального. Как выяснилось, я был неправ, так что, скорее всего, я не прав и с Джесси. В конце концов, интуиция у тебя как раз подходящая заднице. Так что лети давай, проверяй. Самолет через четыре часа, я купил тебе билет.

Вот это… интересные новости.

Они больше месяца спорили о том, нужно ли вмешиваться в жизнь взрослого, в общем-то, Джесси, и все это время Гейб считал, что нет, не нужно. Джесси — большой мальчик и сам со всем разберется, а с чем не справится он, справится Ханзо, для этого он и есть.

И точно так же не нужно лезть в жизнь еще более взрослого Лу, хотя как раз у Лу все и всегда в порядке, удивительно даже, насколько он вырос спокойным, если учесть его детство. Или как раз благодаря детству он получился вот таким?

Хрен его знает.

Как и хрен его знает, почему Гейб вдруг решил, что выросшие дети не нуждаются в заботе и родителях. Может, потому что от его родителей они получали только регулярные скандалы по поводу и без, пока не свели все общение на нет? Как раз после того, как появился Джесси: слушать, как сестрица Гейба чуть ли не в деталях выспрашивает Джесси, как тому жилось у Митчелла, а теща брезгливо морщится и тихонько — ей казалось, что никто не слышит — комментирует это все, Джек смог ровно полторы минуты. Потом драгоценные родственники пинком отправились из квартиры на улицу, минуя лифт, и больше никогда сюда не приходили.

Правда, до этого они обе умудрились запихать в Джесси малину, на которую у него была аллергия, и назадавать огромное количество вопросов: Гейб отвлекся на заболевшего Лу и не уследил, Джека не было дома, ну вот и получилось то, что получилось.

После того, как они убрались, пришлось менять стол, потому что Джесси трясло каждый раз, когда приходило время еды, — это событие в их семье получило название “Эра Нового Стола”, и многое они считали от нее. Например, тот момент, когда Джесси все же начал хоть немного им всем доверять.

Или Гейб таким образом пытается скрыть тоску от того, что дети выросли и больше не зависят от них обоих?

— Лу обидится, если ты приедешь к нему один, — возражает Джек просто из принципа.

— Лу? Обидится? — удивляется Гейб. — Ты уверен, что мы говорим про одного и того же Лу? Я не знаю, кем надо быть и что нужно сделать, чтобы его обидеть. Так что вали в Ханамуру, дорогой муж, удостоверься, что с одним нашим сыном все нормально, и потом лети в Сеул, на концерт к другому нашему сыну. А если ты не успеешь…

— То ты мне что-нибудь откусишь?

— Именно.

Джек качает головой, наблюдая за тем, как Гейб лезет в холодильник, добывает оттуда яйца и молоко, выставляет все это на разделочный стол и тянется за миской, стоящей почему-то на верхней полке подвесного шкафа.

Семнадцать лет прошло — а каждый приготовленный Гейбом завтрак так и остается для Джека чем-то священным. Не таким удивительным, как самый первый, случившийся после того, как Джек познакомился с Лу, но где-то близко.

Даже когда их радостно и с удовольствием портил Джесси.

Джесси, да.

Что там у него стряслось и как обставить свое появление, чтобы никого не обидеть? Ханзо не обидчивый, но недоверие со стороны Джека может воспринять в штыки. Однако у Джесси что-то не так, и Джек обязан проверить. Особенно если учесть, что теперь и Гейб согласен с тем, что там происходит что-то нехорошее: если им обоим начало казаться одно и тоже, то это повод бить тревогу.

Впрочем, и о сыне, и о причинах Джек подумает в самолете, а тут у него есть теплый и вкусный муж, с которым Джек пару дней не увидится и которого однозначно нужно пообнимать и полапать. Так что Джек встает, добирается до Гейба, сосредоточенно взбивающего маленьким миксером молоко и яйца, обнимает за талию и пристраивает подбородок ему на плечо.

— Не подлизывайся, — хмыкает Гейб и быстро целует его куда придется. — Еда будет готова через полчаса, не успеем.

— Успеем, — не соглашается Джек. — Но можем и отложить.

— Да нет уж, не можем. Но учти, эксперимент будем ставить на тебе. Кто не кончит до того, как начнет пищать плита, сам дурак. Согласен, Джеки?

— Согласен.

Ну как тут не согласиться?

***

— Кофе.

Джек протягивает Гейбу стаканчик, садится на соседнее сиденье и вытягивает ноги. Хорошо, что их рейсы вылетают из соседних гейтов и в зоне ожидания можно посидеть вместе.

— Спасибо, Джеки.

— Не за что.

Гейб выглядит несколько растерянным и уставшим, и Джек осторожно целует его в висок. Рядом — за ними — кто-то презрительно фыркает и начинает шептаться о том, что сраные педики совсем охренели, прямо на людях почти ебутся.

Обалдеть, какая красота и воспитанность.

Ну да людям нужно кого-нибудь ненавидеть, так что черт с ними, пока они только тихо рассуждают на эту тему между собой. Обычный человек их бы не услышал, ну и лишь идиоты полезут выяснять отношения с кем-то вроде Джека.

— М? — Гейб поворачивается к нему и получает еще один поцелуй, теперь под правый глаз, там, где шрамы. — Ты чего?

— Все в порядке. Передавай Лу привет. Я прилечу послезавтра в Сеул. 

— Передам. Позвони сразу же, как что-нибудь выяснишь. Хм. Если выяснишь.

— Обязательно.

Они замолкают, Джек трется кончиком носа о щеку Гейба и отстраняется, садясь ровно. До посадки еще двадцать минут — этого ужасно мало, и хочется, наплевав на все, перерегистрироваться на рейс в Гонконг, чтобы не оставлять Гейба. Но так нельзя, у Джесси что-то не в порядке, и никакая забота об омеге не отменяет заботы о собственных детях.

Жалко, конечно, что Джесси и Ханзо так и не смогли выбраться к Лу. У Ханзо дела, а Джесси почему-то не захотел ехать один. Он отговаривался тем, что у Лу все равно не будет на него времени, он же в туре, но все прекрасно понимали, что это полная хрень. Лу в любой ситуации находил время на семью и всегда был рад видеть их на своих концертах.

И вот это — то, что Джесси не приехал — тоже очень тревожный звоночек. В детстве они бы дрались, если бы Лу был чуть более буйным, а так Джесси морщил и задирал нос, обходя Лу по широкой дуге, а Лу пожимал плечами и делился с ним то игрушками, то одеждой, то помогал с домашними заданиями по музыке и рисованию, то, когда Джека не бывало дома, спал с Джесси рядом, чтобы ему не снились кошмары.

Потом они подружились, и когда ситуация с Ханзо стала совсем поганой, Лу примчался из студии в Нью Йорке, бросив все, чтобы поддержать разваливающегося на куски брата. И теперь вот это вот. Как так?

И почему, если все плохо, Джесси молчит? Он же знает, что в любом случае они все будут на его стороне, без разницы, что именно произошло, — но он твердит, что все прекрасно.

На вопли о помощи это не похоже, хотя…

— Не накручивай себя, Джеки, — советует Гейб. — Может, ему просто не нравится японская еда или раздражает машина, подаренная великим Шимадой-саном. А даже если и нет, то все равно не накручивай, успеешь еще.

— Кто бы говорил, — фыркает в ответ Джек, но послушно успокаивается. — О таком он бы сказал. Но я пока все еще надеюсь, что у меня просто паранойя, потому что с Джесси постоянно что-нибудь случалось.

— Ну не так уж и постоянно.

— Раз в месяц, не чаще, угу.

Они улыбаются друг другу, и Гейб качает головой:

— Раз в полтора. А потом еще реже, так что не преувеличивай. Ну да в любом случае, если он тебя беспокоит, значит там не все в порядке.

— Кого из нас ты пытаешься сейчас убедить в правильности решения, м?

— Себя.

Джек смеется, отпивает свой кофе и прикрывает глаза, прижавшись виском к плечу Гейба. Себя, ну да, ну да.

Впрочем… Нет, конечно, это крайне неправильно — любить кого-то из детей больше, но Джек, как ни старался, ничего не мог с собой поделать.

Лу был и остается ребенком Гейба — для Лу, само собой, важна вся семья, но именно к Гейбу он бегал со своими проблемами, именно к нему Лу забирался под бок, когда жизнь оказывалась не такой, как хотелось.

Джесси же — это стало понятно ровно в ту секунду, как они впервые увидели друг друга — целиком и полностью принадлежал Джеку. И возился — Гейб называл это “мучился” — с ним Джек, вытаскивал его из кошмаров, учил драться, таскал по врачам, объяснял, что то, что с ним делал Митчелл, — ненормально.

Девицы разделились уже по омегам, Лена обожает Джесси, за Лу кого угодно готова убить Сомбра, ну а Хана с детства больше любила игры, чем людей.

— Давай усыновим кого-нибудь еще, — предлагает вдруг Джек, подумав о том, что это несправедливо, — то, что у Ханы никого нет.

Гейб давится кофе, но почему-то соглашается:

— Давай. Альфу ради разнообразия?

Теперь кофе давится Джек, потому что альфа — это странно и непонятно. С омегами и девчонками было легко, ну или Джек просто привык, а вот альфа…

— Давай альфу. Маленького.

— Но не совсем. Лет пяти-шести. Возиться с младенцами будем, когда у нас появятся внуки.

Джек пожимает плечами:

— Давай не совсем маленького. А где мы его возьмем? Вроде детей-альф разбирают мгновенно.

— Ну-у-у…

Гейб вертит в пальцах стакан, внимательно разглядывая что-то за окном.

— Нет. — Джек выпрямляется. — Только не Джейми.

— Ты все равно с ним возишься. А после Джесси тебе уже ничего не страшно. Так что почему бы и не Джейми? Он слегка стукнутый, конечно, но ты попробуй жить, как он жил, стал бы еще хуже.

Джек стонет, спрятав лицо в ладони. Джейми — это катастрофа похлеще маленького Джесси. Но если Джесси просто всего на свете боялся и прятал это за агрессией, то Джейми не боится ничего вообще и очень любит все взрывающееся, громкое и опасное. Джек не раз и даже не два вытаскивал этого ребенка из серверной, в которой тот перерезал провода, из лифтовой шахты, в которой он искал потайные комнаты, из оружейного склада, где Джейми разжился гранатами. Так что нет!

— Нам его не отдадут.

— Нам его отдадут и еще приплатят за то, что мы его забрали, Джеки. И все воспитатели временного приюта спляшут тебе лично канкан. 

Как будто щенка выбирают, честное слово. Джейми нужна нормальная семья, и его несколько раз пытались усыновить, но возвращали обратно. Джек уверен, что он сможет сделать из него ну не нормального, конечно, но, по крайней мере, не опасного для себя и людей человека, но блин, это задача похлеще переворота, который устроила Ана.

— Пассажиров рейса NK589, направляющегося в Токио, просят пройти на посадку, — льется из-под потолка мелодичный девичий голосок, так что ответить Гейбу Джек не успевает.

— Ты можешь подумать об этом в полете, — ласково советует Гейб и поднимается вместе с Джеком на ноги.

— Обязательно. Хорошей дороги, Гейб.

— Спасибо.

Гейб обнимает его за талию, упирается лбом в его лоб и прикрывает глаза, пока Джек обнимает его тоже и гладит по спине.

— Это максимум на сутки, Гейб. — Джек целует его в кончик носа. — Потом я прилечу.

— Я знаю, но…

Этой проблеме почти столько же лет, сколько они вместе. Гейбу проще уйти самому, чем отпустить Джека, — понятно почему, в общем-то. И даже то, что Джек спокойно выживет, если самолет взорвется или упадет, почему-то не успокаивает Гейба, причем вообще не успокаивает.

— Все будет хорошо. Я передам всем привет, и Грею в том числе. От тебя лично, хочешь?

— Хочу. Главное, поцелуи не передавай. Иди, Джеки. Мы ждем тебя в Сеуле.

Гейб разжимает руки и потерянно, слабо улыбается, подставляет губы под поцелуй, после чего разворачивает Джека к гейту и подпихивает в спину.

— Иди!

— Я прилечу как можно скорее.

Теперь важно не оглядываться. Джек терпеть не может уходить от Гейба надолго — и да, самолеты иногда падают, а у Гейба нет Жнеца. Но уйти нужно, так что дойти до гейта, быстро показать билет и бегом в трубу.

Джек оглядывается все равно и успевает заметить, как Гейб отворачивается, потирая тыльной стороной ладони нос.

В самолете Джек плюхается на свое место, предварительно запихнув рюкзак с вещами и документами для Грея и Ичиры Сакураи на полку над головой, пристегивается, выключает телефон и складывает его в карман.

Делать этого как-то иррационально не хочется: Гейб может позвонить в любой момент, не дозвонится и будет волноваться, а волновать мужа Джек не любит. Но выхода у него, увы, нет.

Ладно, десять часов до Токио, а потом Джек включит телефон, позвонит Гейбу, и все будет хорошо.

У них всегда все будет хорошо.

Он прикрывает глаза, не дожидаясь приветствия капитана, и задумывается опять о Джесси.

Наверное, Джек не смог бы любить собственных детей больше, чем его. Хотя черт его знает, своих у Джека не будет — что хорошо, потому что неизвестно, какими они бы получились. А Джесси…

В их первую встречу Джесси был похож на перепуганного котенка, стараясь казаться грозным и страшным, но в силу размера и общей угловатости выглядящего забавно. Он сжимал кулаки и таращился из-за Марии то на Джека, то на Гейба, громко сопел и стискивал зубы.

На его лице большими буквами светилось слово “проблемы”, но Джек все равно в одно мгновение понял, что это его ребенок.

И вот сейчас у его ребенка что-то не в порядке.

— Ай, черт! — возмущается кто-то рядом, Джек открывает глаза, расстегивает ремень, встает и перехватывает падающий из полки рюкзак. Тот летит мелкому омеге — наверное, соседу — прямо в голову, а омега почему-то только пригибается, даже не пытаясь отпрыгнуть. — Спасибо. Вы мне очень… Ой, мистер Моррисон?

— Добрый вечер, Тео, — хмыкает Джек, мгновенно его узнав.

Теодор Хайне, первый омега-пилот за последние двадцать пять лет, краса и гордость Overwatch и Аны лично, мальчик-пиздец и ходячая катастрофа. Джек рад его видеть.

— А вы только в Японию или потом куда-то дальше?

Тео поправляет спадающие на лицо рыжие вьющиеся волосы, трясет головой, улыбается во все зубы. Он хорошенький и милый, если не знать о том, что когда-то давно он сказал Амели Ойрах, главе профсоюза пилотов, что и о женщинах тоже говорили, что никто не полетит на самолете, который пилотирует не мужчина. И если все так, то что она тогда делала в школе пилотов?

Джек вот знает — Ана рассказывала об этом в лицах. Тео все равно ему нравится. Жесткий, пробивной, умный и сильный человек, спрятанный в теле рыжей прелести, — это забавно. Еще его отлично маскирует многонотный сладкий кофейный запах, как в маленькой уютной кондитерской, полной пирожных, тортов и всяких сладостей. Многие покупались на очаровательную мордашку в веснушках, звонкий смех и красоту, многие считали Тео безобидным. А потом он, не особо напрягаясь, сжирал конкурентов, шел по головам и спокойно двигался туда, куда ему нужно было.

И добился под конец, чего хотел, — стал первым омегой-пилотом. Молодец мальчик.

— Я только в Японию. — Джек садится обратно в кресло, а Тео плюхается в свое и снова трясет головой.

— К Джесси? Передавайте ему привет, пожалуйста. И Лу тоже. И мистеру Рейесу. Ну, в общем, всем передавайте.

— Обязательно. А ты куда?

Полет обещает стать веселым. Не разговаривать Тео не умеет физически.

— Я сначала в Японию, а дальше посмотрим. Я решил… найти своего альфу, — радостно сообщает Тео и затыкается, словно его выключили.

Интересно, однако.

Джек молчит тоже и даже отворачивается к иллюминатору, слушает приветствие капитана, прикрывает глаза, когда самолет начинает дрожать, готовясь ко взлету.

До Японии десять часов лету, вряд ли Тео будет молчать всю дорогу, так что пока царит тишина, можно подумать о Джесси.

У него, кстати, та же проблема, что и у Тео, — не три ноты в запахе, а столько, что отдельные не разобрать. Точнее, это не проблема, а, как выяснили ученые несколько лет назад, эволюция. Из-за того, что омеги размерами почти догнали альф, умная природа придумала еще один способ их отличать. Правда, пока такое наблюдается не у всех, но, если верить прогнозу, еще несколько десятков лет — и все новорожденные омеги будут пахнуть так.

Будет забавно.

Джек вздыхает, когда самолет выруливает на взлетно-посадочную полосу. Ему не нравится даже уходить от Гейба в соседнюю комнату, что уж говорить о полете в другую страну? Но у них обоих нет выбора, им приходится расставаться, когда на несколько часов, когда на несколько недель.

— Мистер Моррисон, — зовет Тео, когда самолет поднимается в воздух. — Можно вопрос?

— Конечно, — улыбается Джек, разворачиваясь к нему. Краса и гордость Overwatch смотрит на него растерянно и как-то грустно. — Что-то случилось?

— Да нет, пока нет, просто… — Он вздергивает подбородок как-то очень агрессивно, противореча сам себе. — А бывает так… что альфе не нужен его омега?

— Нет, Тео. Не бывает. Конечно, бывает всякое. Например, альфа не может быть со своим омегой, не подвергая его риску. Или считает, что недостоин. Или имеет обязательства, через которые невозможно переступить. Но омега все равно нужен.

Тео, засиявший после первых его слов, заметно скисает к концу речи, горбится, прячет лицо в ладонях и бурчит оттуда:

— Но как же так? Всегда ведь говорили, что ради омеги можно бросить все, а теперь вдруг обязательства. Почему?

— Потому что жизнь не настолько простая, как нам хотелось бы. Всегда есть неучтенные факторы. В общем и целом все ради омеги, да. Но иногда бывает, что обстоятельства сильнее людей. Так что у тебя случилось?

Тео довольно долго молчит. Не произносит ни слова, пока по салону ходит красивая и очень нежная на вид стюардесса, разносит напитки, пледы и журналы, объясняет седой старушке-соседке Джека, как откидывается кресло. И потом тоже молчит. На самолет начинает наползать темнота, а Джек доедает свой ужин и честно готовится спать, когда он все же срывается:

— Он есть, понимаете? И ему плохо. И он знает, что я есть, но не приходит. Я жду уже лет десять, наверное, а его все нет. И я хочу найти его сам. Если я ему не нужен, то пусть скажет мне это в лицо.

Тео белый-белый, напуганный, похоже, самим собой, и решительный, как перед прыжком с моста. Джек тянется через проход и накрывает ладонью его сжатый трясущийся кулак.

— Все будет хорошо. — Как же фальшиво это звучит. — Возможно, не сразу, но будет, Тео. Просто нужно в это верить.

Джек ему сочувствует, как сочувствует с той же проблемой Лу. С одной стороны, альфа где-то есть, с другой — словно и нет, потому что он не рядом. Лу его даже звал — Джек после такого призыва бежал бы к своему омеге, ломая ноги, если бы это помогло добраться быстрее. Альфа Лу делает вид, что не существует. И ладно, он мог не слышать песню, но не слышать, что Лу чувствовал, когда ее писал, у альфы не получилось бы. И все равно его где-то носит.

Бедные омеги, как так можно с ними? Со своим самым дорогим — вот как?

— Спасибо, — бормочет Тео звенящим шепотом. — Я просто… Я боюсь.

— Это нормально, — отзывается Джек. — Но все станет хорошо, честное слово.

— Спасибо.

Тео забирает свою руку у Джека, заворачивается в плед и затихает, отвернувшись к окну. Бедный ребенок. Такой сильный, когда речь идет о том, чтобы сделать невозможное, и такой беззащитно хрупкий, когда дело касается его самого. Как и многие омеги — они не слабее, но равнодушие альфы бьет так больно, что справиться почти не получается.

Наоборот проще. Равнодушный или злой омега — это все равно возможность все поправить, пытаться снова и снова.

Тео нужно будет помочь. Что-то он про своего альфу знает, а Ичира Сакураи, глава токийского филиала, многое знает про альф своей страны. Того, кого ждет Тео, можно будет поискать и, чем черт не шутит, найти.

Джек прислушивается сначала к молчащему Тео, потом к засыпающему Гейбу и закрывает глаза. До Токио далеко, и поспать — отличная идея.

Ему никогда ничего не снится — Джек открывает глаза минут за двадцать до начала посадки и идет умываться. Тео продолжает сладко спать, словно и не волновался в Лос-Анджелесе.

Молодец — потом будет проще.

Гейб тоже спит, и ему снится что-то тревожное. Почему?

Джек спросит, когда они сядут.

Или Гейб расскажет сам, будет видно.

Они садятся в вечерних сумерках — Джек любуется океаном, золотящимся в закатных лучах, выходит из самолета первым и тут же включает телефон. Хмыкает, обнаружив на нем тонну ссыпавшихся эсэмэсок от Гейба.

“Приятного полета”, “Наша посадка началась”, “Я надеюсь, мы завтра увидимся, Джеки” и так далее.

Еще одна эсэмэска оповещает Джека о звонке с неизвестного ему американского номера. Перезвонить или нет? Пожалуй, перезвонить. Впрочем, там никто не берет трубку.

“Прошел таможню, все нормально. Сейчас передам Ичире документы и поеду в Ханамуру”.

Джек идет через коридор, поправляя рюкзак, засовывает телефон в карман и через мгновение вытаскивает, почувствовав вибрацию.

“Мы сели. Передавай этому странному человеку привет. Как ты думаешь, как долго мы будем выходить, а?”

“Понятия не имею. Привет передам, он обрадуется”, — строчит Джек в ответ, огибая какую-то старушку и парочку девиц с разноцветными волосами. Его старшие дети тоже увлекались таким, когда Джесси было четырнадцать, а Лу семнадцать. Они красили друг друга, потом попросили помощи, и Джеку пришлось срочно осваивать роль домашнего стилиста аж для трех омег, потому что и Гейб внезапно загорелся этой идеей. В итоге они все были неделю зеленые, неделю красные, следующую — розовые, а потом все как-то само по себе сошло на нет.

Ичиру Сакураи, единственного альфу в Overwatch, находящегося на руководящей должности такого уровня, видно издалека. Он возвышается над толпой относительно невысоких японцев, как маяк, и стоит так же незыблемо.

Джек пробирается к нему, пожимает по-американски протянутую руку и кивает:

— Добрый день.

— Добрый день, Джек, — отзывается Ичира. — Как дела?

— Прекрасно, — улыбается Джек. — Как твои?

— Мои… — начинает Ичира и застывает вдруг, уставившись Джеку куда-то за спину.

Вытягивается весь, напрягается и широко раскрывает глаза. Джек оглядывается, видит Тео — ну и все становится понятно, в общем-то. Даже то, каким образом Ичира сумел пережить смерть своего омеги и почему у него потом не получилось себя убить. Тео к тому моменту должно было быть уже лет семь, так что хотел Ичира или нет, а выжить пришлось.

Вот они и встретились — не стоит им мешать.

— Ичира, ключи, — требует Джек и щелкает перед его носом пальцами. — Отдай мне ключи от машины и потом уже иди встречать свое счастье. Слышишь?

— Что? — растерянно моргает Ичира.

— Ключи! Документы я завезу тебе завтра, когда буду улетать.

— А. Да, конечно.

Ичира пихает ему в руку требуемое, обходит его по широкой дуге и идет к застывшему сусликом Тео. Медленно, но неотвратимо, как айсберг к "Титанику".

Джек, хмыкнув, включает на телефоне камеру и становится так, чтобы и Тео, и Ичиру было видно сбоку.

Это не особо прилично, но Джек уверен, что потом они скажут ему спасибо за то, что он догадался заснять их первую встречу. Сам Джек заплатил бы сколько угодно, если бы ему предложили запись его первой встречи с Гейбом. Конечно, он прекрасно помнит недолгое ощущение захлестывающего с головой счастья, но и видео не помешало бы.

Ичира гладит Тео кончиками пальцев по щеке — ужасно трогательно и романтично, — обнимает другой рукой, а Тео жмурится, держась за его запястье, и, кажется, плачет.

Джек уходит, только когда на него начинают обращать внимание, а до этого успевает записать и поцелуй, и то, как Тео трется лицом о чужое плечо.

Просто не первая встреча, а рекламная кампания для всей Overwatch, но понятно, что никто это видео так использовать не будет.

Машину Джек ищет минут сорок, наверное, и проклинает все на свете, параллельно переписываясь с Гейбом.

“Ичира нашел омегу! Ты не поверишь кто это”.

“И?..”

“Тео!”

“Да ладно? — после долгой паузы. — Я даже не знаю, кому из них сочувствовать. Лу передает тебе, что ты жопа, и просит сказать Джесси то же самое”.

“Ичире. В его сорок семь такое потрясение, как Тео, — это жуть! Ничего я Джесси передавать не буду, сами звоните и говорите ему это”.

“Трус! Напиши мне, как доедешь. А мы пока в отель, пить коктейли и смотреть на красивых альф!”

“Приятного похмелья”.

Джек закатывает глаза, роняет телефон на сиденье рядом с собой и все-таки заводит машину.

Он выезжает со стоянки, забив в навигатор адрес, мысленно благодарит Ичиру за машину с английским управлением и выбирается на дорогу.

Правостороннее движение не самая приятная и привычная в мире вещь, но скорость реакции у Джека куда выше, чем у нормальных людей, так что он справляется.

На полдороге он останавливается на заправке и долго пьет кофе, разглядывая гору Фуджи, выделяющуюся черным провалом на фоне темного неба. Конечно, ему не стоит так задерживаться, но, с другой стороны, он же не едет кого-нибудь спасать, а просто направляется в гости к своему ребенку.

До Ханамуры Джек добирается часам в десяти, наверное, довольно долго кружит по городу, объезжая закрытые из-за ремонта улицы, успевает основательно проголодаться и заскучать, но когда-то все же попадает к дому Джесси.

И сразу понимает, что что-то не так, это прекрасно заметно уже снаружи. Ощущается, скорее. Или кажется? Ничего странного в том, что в это время окна уже темные, нет, но Джека заново охватывает непонятная тревога, так что машину он оставляет за пару кварталов от дома и идет к нему пешком.

Бежит даже — и все равно не успевает. В доме никого нет, задняя дверь открыта нараспашку, в коридоре пахнет страхом и кровью — и чужими людьми. Минимум двумя, омегой и альфой, похоже.

Джек трогает кончиками пальцев стену, заходит в ванную, мельком удивляется, увидев положительные тесты на беременность, сразу три. Ну да, Джесси всегда был тем еще перестраховщиком.

Вот только где он и где Ханзо?

Самое логичное место — это замок. В доме могло случиться что угодно, и они оба ушли туда, где безопаснее, но остатки запаха Джесси говорят другое.

Они мешаются с запахами тех двух неизвестных, а на улице — с металлическо-масляной вонью машины, и Джек, запомнив его, становится Жнецом.

Это давно уже не больно и не пугает, зато в этом теле Джек слышит и видит куда лучше. Да и, в общем, чувствует тоже.

Гейб тревожится, но еще не сильно — Джек позвонит ему, как только поймет, что именно здесь происходит, а пока он двигается по следу, по запаху, все более четко отдающему кровью.

Куда его ведет, он не знает, но быстро понимает, что не к замку — странно.

И — вокруг совсем не пахнет Ханзо, но пахнет Джесси.

Это непонятно: куда он мог деться от своего беременного — Гейб обалдеет от таких новостей — омеги? Так не бывает, однако неизвестно, что произошло, в конце концов.

Нужно быстрее, ведь кровью пахнет не зря, и Джек ускоряется, пугая каких-то зверей. Он слышит, как они разбегаются в стороны, слышит чей-то истошный визг, женский вроде как, но не обращает на это все внимания.

С Джесси что-то случилось, и хорошо, если он успеет его спасти.

Не успевает — это Джек понимает, когда его выносит к воде и стоящим возле нее людям.

— Найдут его кольцо в желудке какой-нибудь акулы, вот не повезет-то рыбине, — смеется один омега.

— Акула вроде не рыба, — сомневается другой. — Хотя плевать, главное, что она оттащит маячок подальше от берега.

A дальше Джек не слушает.

Он видит Джесси в воде, видит облако крови, расплывающееся в мутной темной воде, и ныряет раньше, чем успевает вообще о чем-нибудь подумать.

Акула, не иначе та самая, которой не повезет, шарахается в сторону, от ужаса выпустив из зубов руку. Руку бы поднять, но на это нет времени, Джесси нужно вытащить как можно быстрее и желательно не там, где стоят те люди. Джек их, конечно, убьет, но крови слишком много, чтобы размениваться сейчас на месть.

Джесси, похоже, без сознания и, скорее всего, нахлебался воды, и Джек ускоряется, волочет его на себе вдоль причала буквально полминуты, но быстро, и вытаскивает на берег.

Джесси абсолютно белый и не дышит — Джек пугается до истерики, но не позволяет себе поддаться эмоциям.

Очень далеко от него Гейб начинает сходить с ума, и ему надо бы сообщить, что все относительно в порядке, но как?..

Не до того.

Джек не знает, за что хвататься в первую очередь: за руку, из которой хлещет кровь, или за восстановление дыхания — метания не занимают даже секунды.

Когда-то он учил, как реанимировать утопленников, но не помнит вообще ничего. Или помнит?

Он переворачивает Джесси и укладывает его животом — там же дети, черт — на свое колено, надавливает, ладонью зажимая разорванные сосуды. Получается хреново, но хоть как-то.

Болевой шок тоже исключать не стоит, но пока не до него.

Несколько мгновений ничего не происходит, но потом Джесси скручивает приступом адского, надрывного кашля — хоть в чем-то повезло.

На текущую из Джесси воду Джек не смотрит. Он сдирает с себя футболку, отпускает Джесси, выжимает ее максимально сухо и раздирает на полосы.

Как же прекрасно, что когда-то давно эти скоты из “Когтя” ставили над ним эксперименты. Иначе Джесси сейчас доедали бы акулы. А так Джек даже может соорудить что-то вроде повязки ему на руку, после того, как Джесси перестает полоскать. Хорошо, что длится это недолго, не так уж много воды он хлебнул, а вот крови потерял прилично, и повязка особо ее не останавливает. Нужно ушивать крупные сосуды, наверное, но Джек не умеет и ему нечем, а наночастицы Джесси нельзя. Гейбу можно, за столько лет обмена жидкостями его тело привыкло к ним, Джесси же это убьет, а не поможет.

Жаль.

Джек заканчивает перевязку — Джесси приходит в себя на пару секунд и почти мгновенно отключается снова, — поднимает его на руки и осознает, что все это не имело никакого смысла.

Он не знает, где они находятся, где здесь больница, как до нее добраться и сколько до нее добираться, — Джесси умрет прямо у него на глазах, и Джек ничего не сможет с этим сделать.

Гейба, наверное, трясет сейчас от ужаса — но и Гейб ничего не может сделать, он слишком далеко.

Куда идти?

Джек оглядывается, принюхивается, но все перебивает запах крови и соленой воды. Джесси тихонько и жалобно стонет — видимо, опять приходит в себя, — но не шевелится.

Куда? По идее подальше от порта, поближе к людям, куда-нибудь, где есть такси, на котором получится добраться до любой больницы или до замка.

Хотя если учесть, что Ханзо рядом нет, то в замок соваться на всякий случай не стоит. Тогда остается только вперед, от воды вглубь улиц и зданий.

Джек принюхивается еще раз, но не различает ничего полезного, кивает сам себе и пускается бегом.

Времени совсем мало, Джесси срочно нужен врач, так что Джек должен бежать и не останавливаться.

Тех людей, которые это сделали, он найдет потом.

Вся жизнь и все эмоции разом откладываются на потом.

Жнец намного быстрее любого человека, но Джек не может стать им: слишком много свободных наночастиц, которые навредят и без того поврежденному Джесси. Пот с кожи ему тоже не полезен, но с ним ничего не поделаешь, разве что ускориться немного, чтобы быстрее добраться до цели.

Джек пролетает улочку между какими-то зданиями, мимо мелькают контейнеры, темные стены, лужи. С писком разбегаются крысы и какая-то мелкая живность, Гейб очень далеко бесится и боится одновременно, а Джек никак не может его успокоить.

Наверное, сейчас у него одна из тех ситуаций, когда кто-то еще ценится куда больше мужа. Так не бывало почти никогда — ну все случается впервые.

Дальше, дальше, дальше.

Водой пахнет меньше, кровью — все сильнее, к ее запаху примешивается сладковатая вонь разлагающегося мусора и, внезапно, еды.

Джесси не шевелится, но дышит.

Пока дышит.

Джек продолжает бежать, прижимая его к себе.

Так неудобно, но перекладывать его на плечо некогда. Нужно было раньше об этом подумать, да.

Улицы, улицы, свет в домах — спросить, где больница? но на каком языке? — человек, пьяный и спящий, собака, поджавшая хвост и забившаяся в угол, остов машины, площадь.

На ней — люди, пятеро, молодые, пахнущие алкоголем и адреналином.

Джек притормаживает: они загораживают проход на следующую улицу.

Он сейчас выглядит как легкая добыча: на руках у него Джесси, сам он полуголый, в крови и, скорее всего, крайне ошалевший на вид.

Если они полезут драться, он их просто убьет. Если они вообще полезут.

Люди шарахаются от него, что-то говорят, но он не понимает ни слова.

Ему не до них и не до их разговоров.

— Доктор! — орет кто-то у Джека за спиной. — Доктор! Идти!

Его дергают за плечо, Джек разворачивается, оскаливается, но осознает, что именно ему сказали, прежде чем успевает совершить что-нибудь непоправимое.

Один из парней колотит в дверь дома и что-то кричит. Звучит полной тарабарщиной, ну да Джек знает на японском где-то десяток слов, из которых ему сейчас может пригодиться только “спасибо”.

Дверь открывается, в проеме возникает молодая женщина, явно не японка, светловолосая и какая-то испуганная.

— Что? — бормочет она на английском, видит Джека и меняется в лице. — Пожалуйста, скажите мне, что это не Джесси Шимада.

— Именно он, — дергает головой Джек. — Мэм, ему нужен врач. Здесь где-нибудь есть врач? Или такси, чтобы доехать до больницы?

Он говорит слишком быстро и сам это понимает, но женщина разбирает, что он у нее спросил.

— Я врач. Несите его в дом. Ну, быстрее же!

Она разворачивается и исчезает, люди вокруг Джека продолжают твердить что-то на японском и временами на английском, Джек улавливает слово “сострадание”, но понятия не имеет, к чему оно относится.

Женщина не похожа на врача, но из ее дома тянет дезинфектором и лекарствами, так что Джек ей верит.

Он торопится в здание, задыхается на мгновение, попав из ночного холода в тепло, и удивляется. Из коридора видно комнату, гостиную, и в ней та самая женщина одним движением сдирает со стола скатерть. Звенит разбившаяся о стол посуда, женщина ругается и кричит:

— Несите его сюда. Его нужно раздеть, прежде чем тащить в операционную. Там стерильно, а он явно был в воде. Откуда у него рана? Укладывайте на стол и снимайте одежду, ножи, если нужно, на кухне. Я сейчас.

Она уходит, Джек кладет Джесси куда приказали, стаскивает с него левый ботинок — правого почему-то нет, — расстегивает и стаскивает джинсы.

На рубашке женщина появляется снова и надевает на руку Джесси какую-то хрень. Джек понятия не имеет, что это, но, наверное, что-то, останавливающее кровотечение. Зажимающее сосуды.

— Так откуда рана?

— Акула, — отзывается Джек. — А вы кто?

Не очень вежливо, но сейчас не до вежливости, а доверять своего ребенка не пойми кому Джек не собирается.

Ответ он получает мгновенно:

— Акула? — ошарашенно выдыхает женщина. — И как?.. Впрочем, это потом. Меня зовут Ангела Циглер, я врач, хирург. Я работаю в местной клинике официально и здесь вот, неофициально совершенно. Помогаю местным. Но, черт возьми, Джесси Шимада… Его муж убьет меня, если что-то пойдет не так.

— Не убьет, — качает головой Джек, приподнимая Джесси, чтобы все же снять чертову липнущую к коже рубашку. — Вы спасаете ему жизнь. За такое не убивают, а благодарят.

— Это если речь не идет об альфе, на омегу которого кто-то покусился. Их я видела достаточно, чтобы знать, о чем говорю.

Мисс — или миссис?.. — Циглер уверенно обтирает Джесси отчаянно воняющей дезинфектором жидкостью. Зачем?

Спросить Джек не успевает.

Джесси вздрагивает и дергается, пробует сесть и не может, потому что пытается опереться на левую руку, которая есть только до локтя. Стонет сквозь зубы, мотает головой — он хочет убежать, как в детстве, от кошмаров.

Тогда хватало завернуть его в одеяло, утащить с собой на диван и полежать рядом. Сейчас этого явно не хватит, и Джек упирается локтями в его грудь, заставляя лечь, обхватывает ладонями голову. На совершенно белом лице Джесси провалами выделяются абсолютно черные глаза, он мечется, явно стараясь вырваться, но Джек сильнее.

— Волчонок, — зовет он. — Тихо, успокойся, все хорошо. Все в порядке. Успокойся, пожалуйста.

Мисс Циглер говорит что-то на японском, что-то стеклянно звенит и пластиково шуршит.

— Все хорошо, Джесси, слышишь? Тихо, не дергайся, все хорошо.

Джесси вцепляется в его запястье, сжимает, смотрит в лицо наконец-то, но не узнает.

— Волчонок, тихо, ш-ш-ш-ш, тихо.

Гейб прорезается вдруг, злой и находящийся на грани паники. Потом, он — потом.

— Джесси?

Тот моргает, словно переключается из одного модуса в другой, всматривается в Джека и улыбается:

— Папа?..

— Да, Волчонок. Это я. Не дергайся, пожалуйста.

Как сказать ему, что акула отгрызла ему руку? И надо ли?

— Я не… не дергаюсь. Папа? — говорит он невнятно и сипло, и глаза у него пустые, мутные, стеклянные. — А где Ханзо?

Это Джеку тоже очень интересно, но он не знает, увы. И узнать прямо сейчас не может. Сказать это или нет?

— Он скоро придет, — говорит Джек, чтобы не беспокоить Джесси еще больше.

Правда, странно, что он не чувствует Ханзо. Должен ведь.

Мисс Циглер шуршит чем-то совсем близко, отцепляет ладонь Джесси от руки Джека, делает что-то, чего Джек не видит. Но что-то явно правильное, потому что Джесси, опять моргнув, закрывает глаза и засыпает.

— Легкое снотворное, — сообщает мисс Циглер, когда Джек выпрямляется. — И золамикрин. Ничего для полного наркоза у меня нет, но этого хватит. Сейчас привезут каталку, помогите переложить его и потом идите мыться и переодеваться. Иначе простынете. Много времени операция не займет, и потом ему неплохо было бы перелить кровь, но у меня нет запасов. Ваша подойдет?

— Нет, — качает головой Джек. — У него третья группа, у меня вторая.

— Жаль.

Она не смотрит на него, занимаясь какими-то пакетами для капельниц, — да и просто не смотрит. Почему?

От нее не пахнет страхом, хотя адреналина достаточно, она сосредоточена и серьезна.

И все равно не смотрит.

Джеку не хочется доверять своего ребенка неизвестно кому, но у него нет выбора. Да и он всегда сумеет вмешаться.

Каталку привозит пожилой японец, кланяется Джеку, что-то говорит, но непонятно что. Впрочем, Джеку уже сказали, что делать, и он перекладывает Джесси на каталку, отходит и замирает.

Бездействовать — отвратительно, как и ждать, но лезть в стерильную операционную тоже не стоит. Пока, во всяком случае. Пока из нее не доносятся подозрительные звуки.

Жаль, что нет окна, чтобы наблюдать.

— Мистер Моррисон, — зовут его откуда-то сзади, и Джек рывком разворачивается. Небольшая пухлая девушка, стоящая за его спиной, шарахается в сторону, но берет себя в руки и улыбается. — Вам нужна сухая одежда и душ.

— Мне нужен телефон, чтобы позвонить мужу, — отзывается Джек. Его узнали, ну надо же. — Потом можно все остальное.

— Я принесу вам свой. Подождете здесь?

— Я бы лучше вышел во двор, если он есть.

— Конечно. Пойдемте, я вас провожу.

Джек послушно следует за ней, прислушиваясь к стуку и тихим переговорам в операционной.

Все будет хорошо.

С Джесси все будет хорошо.

Он забыл сказать мисс Циглер о беременности…

— Мэм, — зовет он девушку, когда они оказываются в маленьком, но очень уютном дворике. — Я забыл сказать мисс Циглер о том, что Джесси, очень вероятно, в положении.

— Я передам, — кивает она в ответ. — Но сейчас это не играет уже никакой роли, мистер Моррисон.

Она уходит, оставляя его одного, — Гейб бесится так, что уже дымился бы, если бы мог. Джек оглядывает дворик — столик и два стула в дальнем углу, толстые свечи в толстых стеклянных вазах, растение, вьющееся по стене, крохотный прудик и сад камней — и физически ощущает, как на него волной обрушивается все то, на что получалось не обращать внимания, пока было чем заняться.

Ужас, дикий непередаваемый, нечеловеческий ужас, когда Джек увидел Джесси в воде и акулу, тянущую его ко дну.

Стыд — он не успел на какие-то мгновения.

Паника — то, что Джесси здесь, еще не значит, что все будет хорошо.

Нереальное по размерам бешенство на тех, кто посмел покуситься на его ребенка.

Это все накатывает волнами, смешивается, выжигая внутри головы полыхающие болью дорожки — и Джек больше не может сдерживаться.

Плевать на свидетелей — он взмывает в воздух, прямо в полное звезд небо, мечется там, даже не пробуя успокоиться, все равно не выйдет. Но не улетает далеко: здесь Джесси, надо охранять его, а не наказывать его обидчиков. Ими Джек займется потом, когда…

Когда-нибудь потом.

Перед глазами черным-черно, Джек не видит ничего, но ему и не обязательно. Он слышит достаточно, и он должен успокоиться.

Ради Гейба, который сейчас сходит с ума. Ради Джесси. Ради себя самого: он не имеет права на глупости, иначе его ребенок останется без защиты.

Джек падает обратно во дворик, перекидывается на земле в нормальное тело и садится, уткнувшись лицом в колени и обняв их. Его трясет, колотит крупной дрожью, глаза горят, и во рту как-то слишком сухо — но Джек может, обязан сдерживаться.

Никаких убийств, ничего такого. Бери себя в руки, Джек. Звони мужу и приходи в себя. Ты нужен своей семье. Хватит беситься.

Уговоры помогают слабо.

Девушку, несущую телефон, он не трогает только потому, что слышит ее шаги. За ровным дыханием Джесси и ровным стуком его сердца, за неразборчивой речью мисс Циглер Джек слышит ее шаги, и это спасает ей жизнь.

Он не всегда настолько неадекватен, но, черт возьми, он имеет право.

Он имеет право на все.

— Держите, — улыбается девушка. Спросить бы, как ее зовут, но Гейб едва держит себя в руках. Его надо успокоить, сказать, что все хорошо, пусть относительно, но хорошо. И Лу тоже, ведь вряд ли он просто отправился спать, видя, что творится с Гейбом.

Есть еще Ханзо, который находится неизвестно где, — да и жив ли он?

Так что Джек, конечно, имеет право на истерику. Но не разрешает ее себе.

— Спасибо. — Он пытается улыбнуться, но выходит, судя по лицу девушки, погано и страшно.

— Не за что. Душ прямо по коридору слева от выхода во двор. Там же полотенца и чистая одежда. Я пока уберу в гостиной и принесу вам что-нибудь поесть. И не переживайте, Шимада-сан в хороших руках, у лучшего в этой стране врача. С ним все будет в порядке.

Что на это ответить? Ничего на это не ответишь, и Гейб. Гейб…

Он набирает номер по памяти, нажимает на значок зеленой трубки, слушает захлебывающийся гудок международного вызова, первый, второй, третий.

— Да! — рявкает Гейб. — Джек? Это ты?

Это странное ощущение — когда вдруг заканчиваются все эмоции и вместо них наступает спокойствие. Огромное, глубокое, почти страшное. В нем легко можно потеряться — и Джек теряется, позволяя себе расслабиться. Ложится на землю, вытягивает ноги, закрывает глаза и говорит:

— Да. Да, это я.

— Что случилось? — Гейб ведь должен чувствовать его спокойствие, почему тогда он не успокаивается сам?

— Много всего. Из хороших новостей — Джесси жив. И будущие внуки вроде тоже. Из плохих… Акула откусила ему руку до локтя. Левую. Сейчас его оперируют, и когда я буду знать больше, я позвоню тебе снова.

Гейб молчит, тяжело, ошарашенно— Джеку тоже страшно, что уж тут.

— И… кто? А Ханзо? Где он? Что с ним?

— Не знаю ни того, ни другого, прости. — Он быстро пересказывает все, что понял. Мало, конечно, но они выяснят остальное.

Гейб продолжает молчать, зато Лу прекрасно подводит всему черту:

— Пиздец, прости господи, — ошалело бормочет его сдержанный и редко ругающийся сын. Встает, судя по звукам, пищит чем-то и громко зовет: — Миранда? Мне нужен самолет, как можно быстрее. В Токио, а лучше в аэропорт Ханамуры. Нет, не завтра, а через два часа максимум. Да, я понимаю, что это сложно, но я заплачу, сколько нужно. Концерт? Миранда, какой к черту концерт, когда…

Хлопает дверь, голос Лу исчезает, и Джек тихо зовет:

— Гейб?

— Да, — отзывает тот минуты через две. — Да, я тут. Я просто… Не знаю, что сказать. Акулы, маячок в кольце, внуки, неизвестно где мотающийся зять. Это все как-то слишком прекрасно, чтобы быть правдой. Может, я сплю?

Джек никогда не чувствовал его настолько растерянным и беспомощным. Даже в первые дни их знакомства Гейб скорее злился, чем был вот таким.

— Увы. Ну или мы спим оба. Но нам никогда не снятся одинаковые кошмары.

— Даже жаль.

Они снова замолкают, но слова, в общем-то, теперь и не нужны.

Джек думает о том, что ему повезло одеться в старые и часто ношенные вещи, пропитавшиеся наночастицами через пот и частички отмершей кожи. Было бы все новое, как трусы и ботинки, бегал бы Джек по порту Ханамуры голым. Ему, конечно, в момент бега было бы все равно, но вот потом стало бы неловко.

О чем думает Гейб, он не знает, но чувствует его растерянность и зарождающуюся злость.

Мало никому не покажется, когда Гейб приедет, а Джек подождет с убийствами, чтобы не портить мужу удовольствие отомстить самому.

Джесси все еще спит, а вот голоса врачей и стук инструментов стихают. Закончили уже?

— Я прилечу, как только смогу. Если верить Лу, то ну часов через пять, — говорит вдруг Гейб. — Звони или пиши эсэмэски, когда будешь знать больше, Джеки. И да… Спасибо. За то, что ты веришь в свои предчувствия и делаешь то, что должен. За то, что Джесси пусть без руки, но жив. И внуки тоже. О боже, внуки.

Джек качает головой и мужественно игнорирует благодарности:

— Это было логично, то, что они когда-нибудь появятся, Гейб.

— Конечно. Но просто как-то… неожиданно.

— Самолет через час, собирайся, — вклинивается в их разговор Лу. — Я полечу с тобой.

— Это мы еще обсудим, — возражает Гейб. Он сейчас должен хмуриться и мотать головой. Джек так хорошо представляет его себе, что сильно удивляется, открыв глаза и не обнаружив его рядом. — Я позвоню, как прилечу, Джеки. Держись там и не давай никому близко подойти к нашему ребенку с плохими намерениями.

— Конечно, — соглашается Джек. — Я жду тебя здесь.

И кладет трубку. И только когда Гейб отвлекается от него на Лу, Джек разрешает себе подумать о том, что на самом деле он никуда не успел.

Спас, но пришел слишком поздно, потому что пил кофе, снимал, как Ичира обнимается с Тео, искал машину. Часом раньше — да даже десятью минутами, — и его ребенок был бы целым и невредимым, а так…

Когда-нибудь Джесси его за это простит, а возможно, даже и не обидится.

Вопрос в том, наступит ли когда-нибудь момент, когда Джек сможет простить себя сам. Не успел, не защитил, не помог.

Одни сплошные "не" — но они… потом. Когда все наладится, когда найдется блудный зять — если найдется, — когда Джесси придет в себя, когда прилетит Гейб.

А пока Джек встает и идет мыться.

Ему еще долго ждать, и лучше делать это чистым. Приятнее, по крайней мере, — должно за этот день случиться хоть что-то приятное.

В доме тихо, Джесси все так же ровно дышит, мисс Циглер продолжает разговаривать с кем-то, вторую девушку не слышно.

Гейб нервничает и боится, но пытается казаться спокойным. Как и Джек — не для себя, для него. Они так стараются не волновать друг друга, что это даже забавно. И прямо сейчас помогает думать не о Джесси, а о муже.

Минутой раньше — и Джесси остался бы целым и невредимым.

Минутой позже — и спасать, скорее всего, было бы уже некого.

Джек спас, но не уберег.

И уж совсем не хочется думать о том, что он мог вообще не приехать, послушаться не интуиции, а здравого смысла, твердившего, что ничего страшного с Джесси произойти не должно, он ведь рядом с мужем, под его защитой, в городе, в котором власть семьи Ханзо почти безгранична. Да и Джесси, черт возьми, отлично умел за себя постоять. Джек сам учил его драться и стрелять — не помогло. Иначе он не оказался бы в воде.

И кем были те люди?

Куда делся Ханзо? Джесси спрашивал, где он, значит, не слышал — это странно. Так бывает, если альфа — ну или омега — умер.

Или получил укол золамикрина, что случается довольно часто. Не самое редкое обезболивающее — и одно из самых эффективных. Ну а побочка — так она есть у любого препарата. Если не колоть им омегу, не сказав альфе — или наоборот, — то ничего страшного не случится.

Правда, непонятно, зачем кому-то колоть Ханзо золамикрин. Впрочем, это предположения, которые Джек не может проверить. По крайней мере, не прямо сейчас: он не уйдет от Джесси, пока не прилетит Гейб. Джек в состоянии защитить Джесси, лишь находясь рядом.

Но узнать, что произошло с Ханзо, тоже нужно. Если он мертв…

Джесси этого… нет, переживет, вероятно, особенно, если учесть детей, но Джек не хочет представлять себе, насколько ему будет плохо. Такого не пожелаешь и врагу, что уж говорить о собственном ребенке?

И жалко не только ребенка, жалко и Ханзо — тот всегда вызывал у Джека уважение. Такой упорный молодой человек, что хоть завидуй. Или сочувствуй. Скорее сочувствуй: то, что делал Гейб, даже близко не лежало рядом с тем, что устраивал Ханзо Джесси.

И вот теперь… Где он? Все может быть не так плохо, как Джеку кажется, но гарантий этому никаких.

Он так задумывается, что не замечает, как доходит до ванной, раздевается, моется и одевается снова в сухое и чужое. И то, что что-то не так, Джек понимает, лишь когда пытается застегнуть джинсы, а с первой попытки не выходит, потому что вместо болтов на них молния.

Джесси ровно и тихо дышит, Джек прислушивается пару мгновений к нему, потом к нервничающему Гейбу и выходит из ванной. Ему нужно посмотреть на Джесси и своими глазами убедиться, что с ним все в порядке.

Вместо Джесси он находит врача — как же ее зовут? Имя выветрилось из головы, словно его там никогда не было, спрашивать как-то не очень прилично — и не надо, потому что женщина подкуривает трясущимися руками, откидывает голову назад и зовет его:

— Присядете? Ненадолго? С Шимадой-саном все хорошо, правда, я не уверена насчет беременности. Кровотечения нет, но лучше проверить. У меня нечем, увы. А так кровотечение я остановила, культю зашила, заживет — и можно будет заказывать протез. В общем он не сильно пострадал — по крайней мере, физически. Синяки и порезы пройдут, у него ничего не сломано, инфекция… Я вколола ему антибиотики, но это тоже нужно будет наблюдать.

Она судорожно затягивается и сжимает пальцами переносицу, пока Джек обходит стол и садится напротив.

— Спасибо, — тихо говорит он. — Я понимаю, что этого мало и что никаких слов не хватит…

— Да ладно… — Женщина смеется как-то истерично. — Спас его тот, кто отбил от акулы. А я всего лишь обработала повреждения. Так что успокойтесь. Шимада-сан в первой палате по коридору слева, спит. Я послала мальчишек в замок, разузнать, что там происходит и куда делся Ханзо Шимада. Это важно, знаете ли. Кое-что они узнали, но не все.

Джек удивленно поднимает брови: слышать все это как-то странно. С другой стороны, в этой стране даже иностранцы становятся несколько, эм, с прибабахами, так что проще выслушать. Тем более что Джесси спит, и не нужно пока его тревожить. Хочется, но не стоит.

— Почему важно то, что случилось Ханзо? — Это не может не интересовать его самого — но чужую женщину? Или не настолько чужую, как кажется?

— О! — Она смеется уже спокойнее и длинно затягивается. — Вы ничего не знаете об этом городе, я права? О роли омег-иностранцев? Первый, омега деда Ханзо-сана, появился тут после войны вместе с американцами. Удивительно красивый был мужчина, сходите в музей, посмотрите фотографии. Смесь белого мужчины и омеги-индейца, глаз не оторвать. Само собой, альфа его не принял, но он все равно остался, построил здесь верфи и вывел город из кризиса.

Она кидает дымящийся окурок в изящный хрустальный бокал и подкуривает следующую сигарету.

— Когда он умер — не помню от чего, от какой-то болезни, — его альфа прожил сутки и торжественно сдох тоже. Оставил город на растерзание чужим кланам и сыновей, которые должен были с этим воевать. Почти все погибли, кроме самого младшего, на тот момент еще несовершеннолетнего. Сын победил, вы с ним знакомы, раз Джесси Шимада ваш ребенок. Победил с трудом, заключив брак с женщиной из далекого северного клана, очень могущественного. Залив город кровью по колено и оставив многих вдовыми. Омег и женщин, и если вторые могли себя как-то прокормить, то омега — это изящная игрушка для украшения дома, работать их не учили никогда. Местных, по крайней мере. И им на помощь пришел Грей, который привел с собой Overwatch, тогда еще всему миру неизвестную. Грей не получил альфу, ну да и это вы должны знать, но довольно быстро сумел привести город в порядок. Финансировал школы за свой счет, переучивал омег. Спас всех, в общем. Я не знаю, что сделает Джесси Шимада, но, скорее всего, что-то подобное. Но если он умрет, то умрет и Ханзо, уж это не мне вам рассказывать. Без Ханзо все станет грустно. Генджи — милый мальчик, но совершенно не предназначенный для того, чтобы управлять чем бы то ни было. Так что Джесси должен жить, чтобы жил Ханзо, чтобы мы все здесь не загнулись. И спасибо нужно говорить тому, кто спас Джесси от акулы, а не мне. Я сделала только то, что на моем месте сделал бы любой врач.

— Я сделал то, что на моем месте сделал бы любой отец, — вздыхает Джек. Он, если честно, не совсем понял, зачем была нужна эта прочувствованная речь, но в любом случае она ничего не меняет.

— Ну да.

Женщина смотрит на сигарету в своих пальцах и качает головой.

— Мальчишки звонили. Ханзо Шимада без сознания с вечера. Почему — они не знают. Но он жив, что не может не радовать. Больше никаких деталей пока.

— Спасибо, — снова кивает Джек. — Это хорошие новости. У вас есть связи в замке? Люди оттуда вот так спокойно раздают информацию?

— Ну да, — снова соглашается женщина, потом мотает головой: — Нет. Просто там есть дети, здесь есть дети, они общаются друг с другом и иногда делятся всякими новостями. Ханзо и приехать не успел, а все уже знали, что его омега — шотландец или какой-то еще немец. Они еще не перебрались в свой дом, а все уже знали, что это из-за ушлепка Хидэо. Встречались с ним? Омега, и такой говнюк, что не дай боже. И так далее. Идите к сыну, мистер Моррисон. Если выяснится что-то, я вам сообщу. А я хотела бы побыть в одиночестве, переварить мысль о том, что на моем операционном столе лежала судьба всего города. Тяжело… знаете ли.

Джек молча встает и уходит — он понимает ее чувства, наверное. Пытается, по крайней мере.

Джесси спит очень тихо — странно, непривычно тихо. Джек не раз видел его спящим и часто спал рядом, и Джесси всегда вертелся, вздыхал, пинался, как черт, бормотал, похрапывал и постоянно стаскивал с себя одеяло.

Сейчас он накачан лекарствами и именно поэтому лежит неподвижно, но Джек все равно пугается. Шагает к кровати, хватает Джесси за руку, нащупывает ровный пульс и оседает на одеяло. Все хорошо. Все в порядке, с ним больше ничего не случится, Джек рядом, поможет и защитит, если что.

Гейб звонит через секунду и рявкает в трубку:

— Что?..

— Он слишком тихо спит, — шепотом отвечает Джек. — Все в порядке, Ханзо жив, но без сознания.

— Это я уже знаю. — От Гейба долетает утихающим волнением. — Мне позвонили, сообщили, что Джесси погиб и надо прилететь. Так что буду через два часа. А дальше?

— Привезешь Ханзо сюда, ко мне? — предлагает Джек и осторожно гладит Джесси по центру ладони. — Одного. Пусть встретятся, а потом посмотрим. Только кольцо с него сними, там тоже может быть маячок. Или встретить тебя?

Лучше встретить — Джека на мгновение разрывает между тревогой о муже и тревогой о ребенке. Кого он будет защищать, если придется выбирать?

Хотя идиотский вопрос.

— Не надо. Вряд ли они кинутся меня убивать, да и если кинутся, все равно не получится. Ты просто слушай, все ли хорошо, ладно?

— Ладно. Зови меня, если что.

— Я позову.

Голос у Гейба тихий-тихий, как будто немного обреченный и больной, и Джек не знает, как помочь.

Потом, когда Гейб будет рядом, его можно будет обнять, а сейчас остаются одни слова, но их не хватит. Он все равно говорит:

— Я люблю тебя, — словно ненароком, мельком, как каждый день до этого.

И точно не сомневается в том, что услышит в ответ:

— Я знаю, Джеки, — и гудки.

Больше и не нужно, Гейб никогда не говорил ничего другого, но Джеку становится легче.

Он гладит кончиками пальцев щеку Джесси чуть ниже порезов, убирает со лба подсохшую прядку, заправляет ее за ухо и закрывает глаза.

Он почти опоздал, но Джесси жив. И, возможно, когда-нибудь простит его за это “почти”. А пока остается только ждать — и Джек ждет.


End file.
